Conventional telecommunication networks often include various pieces of equipment that communicate using different signaling protocols. For example, a telecommunication network could include switches that support Plain Old Telephony System (POTS) protocols, Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) protocols, and the ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network) User Part (ISUP) protocols. Conventional telecommunication switches are often required to support multiple signaling protocols.
A problem with conventional telecommunication switches is that they often use interfaces that are specifically designed for particular signaling protocols. This typically means that the interfaces cannot be easily extended or reused. As a result, when a new signaling protocol is to be added to a network, programmers often need to create a completely new interface to support the new signaling protocol. The need to create a new interface typically increases the expense of using the new signaling protocol, delays the use of the new signaling protocol, and increases the cost of maintaining the telecommunication switches.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a telecommunication switch that is not limited by signaling protocol-specific interfaces. In particular, there is a need for a telecommunication switch that implements an interface that is compatible with multiple signaling protocols and that is easy to modify and extend.